dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Morning Musume
Perfil * Nombre: Morning Musume (モーニング娘 ° 18。''''Mōningu Musume° One-Eight) ** '''Nombre Alternativo: Momusu **'¿Por qué?: '"Hijas de la mañana" o "Hijas de Japón". *'Numero de miembros:' 13 chicas. **'Ex-miembros:' 28 chicas. *'Orígen:' Tokio, Japón *'Debut :' 3 de noviembre del 1997 (Indie)/ 28 de enero del 1998 (Major) *'Género:' J-Pop * Agencia: 'Hello! Project ** UP-FRONT AGENCY (1997-2012) ** UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-presente) Historia Son el grupo líder de la factoría del Hello! Project, que abarca un sinfín de artistas denominadas "idols" y que capitanea Naoki Yamazaki, aunque es Tsunku (nombre real: Mitsuo Terada) quien compone y escribe casi todas las canciones para el Hello! Project, así como es él quien crea y disuelve los grupos. Actualmente, Morning Musume es el mejor grupo femenino en ventas de Oricon. 'Debut En el año de 1997, el vocalista del famoso grupo japonés SharanQ llamado Tsunku, organizó un concurso para elegir a una chica que sería promovida como una nueva pop-star. A esta convocatoria acudieron numerosas aspirantes y de las principales finalistas que no obtuvieron premiación nació un proyecto para promocionarlas gracias al talento que mostraron en las audiciones. A este proyecto se le dio el nombre de Morning Musume, formado originalmente por Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi y Fukuda Asuka, quienes ganaron gran popularidad con la primera canción que grabaron juntas: "Ai no Tane". El éxito continuó con canciones como "Morning Coffee", por lo que se fueron añadiendo nuevas integrantes a la agrupación como fueron: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka y Goto Maki, lo que hizo crecer el tamaño del grupo, al tiempo que su popularidad se iba a las nubes con el lanzamiento de la canción "Love Machine". Muchas melodías grabadas por esta agrupación femenina han sido un éxito a través de los años, al tiempo que las integrantes originales se han ido alejando del equipo para dar paso a nuevas aspirantes en algo a lo que se conoce como "graduación". A las nuevas integrantes se les va catalogando como miembros de segunda, tercera, cuarta generación y así sucesivamente. '2011: Ingreso de las 9° y 10° Generaciones, Graduación de Takahashi Ai y 45°, 46° y 47° Singles' El 2 de Enero del 2011, se integraron miembros nuevos que pertenecerían a la novena generación serían Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ikuta Erina y Fukumura Mizuki en el concierto de Invierno "Hello! Project 2011 : Kangei Shinsen Matsuri", Tsunku entró al escenario y anunció a las 3 ganadoras, Riho, Kanon y Erina, entonces Tsunku anunció que Fukumura Mizuki, una miembro de H!P Egg debería también unirse a Morning Musume. Sayashi y Suzuki son las primeras miembros de Morning Musume en nacer después de la formación del grupo. El día 09 de enero de 2011, se anuncio que la líder Takahashi Ai se graduaría de Morning Musume y Hello Project. Su graduación se realizaría en el último concierto del tour de otoño el 30 de septembre del 2011. El primer single de la 9va generación y 45° single "Maji Desu ka Ska!" iba a ser lanzado el 23 de marzo pero debido al terremoto de Tohoku y el tsunami ocurrido en el país fue pospuesto para el 6 de abril. En junio fue lanzado el 46° single "Only You". El 26 de agosto Takahashi Ai y Niigaki Risa cumplían 10 años como miembros del grupo. El 14 de septiembre fue lanzado el 47° single y último de Takahashi, "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!", en esta fecha se celebraba el 14vo aniversario de la formación del grupo y el cumpleaños de la líder Ai. A finales de Septiembre Takahashi Ai se gradúa dejando como líder a Niigaki Risa y dando paso a 4 jóvenes más: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki y Kudo Haruka como la 10ª generación. 2012: Graduación de Nigakii Risa y Mitsui Aika, Liderazgo de Michishige Sayumi, 48, 49, 50°, 51° Singles y Ingreso de la 11° Generación El 2012 fue un año de muchas emociones ya que empezamos el día 2 de enero con el anuncio de la graduación de la actual líder Niigaki Risa y que seria el 18 de mayo de ese mismo año al termino de la gira de primavera. El día 5 de Enero el grupo pierde el récord del mayor total de ventas (para un grupo femenino) en los charts de Oricon, superado por el grupo AKB48. El día 25 de Enero el single no. 48 "Pyocopyoco Ultra" fue lanzado, este es el single con menos ventas del grupo con 34,050 ventas. Varios meses después es lanzado el ultimo single de Risa y Aika, "Ren'ai Hunter". El día 4 de mayo se anuncio que la ultima integrante de la octava generación Mitsui Aika se graduaría el 18 de mayo del 2012 debido a una lesión en el tobillo que le impedía seguir en Morning Musume. Se gradúan la líder Niigaki Risa y la ultima integrante de la octava generación Mitsui Aika, Michishige Sayumi queda como la nueva líder y por segunda vez consecutiva no hay una sub-lider, y se anuncian nuevas audiciones para una 11 generación de Morning Musume. El 8 de agosto fue lanzado el doble y 50° single "One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show" el cual se convirtió en uno de los mejores singles vendidos desde "Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~" y el primero desde "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT" que vendía más de 100,000 copias. El 14 de Septiembre Oda Sakura fue anunciada como la ganadora de la audición y única miembro de la 11 generación de Morning Musume. Oda Sakura fue presentada en el aniversario No.15 de Morning Musume. Casi un mes después, el 12 de octubre se lanzo el 51° single que llevo por nombre "Wakuteka Take a chance", a pesar de que fue lanzado después de la presentación de la 11va generación, no tuvo participación ya que durante el proceso de producción todavía no se había anunciado. El 18 de noviembre se revelaron las miembros de la banda que formaria Tanaka Reina, ese mismo día Tsunku y Reina anunciaron la graduación de está última del grupo, la cual sería en 2013. 2013: Graduación de Tanaka Reina, Anuncio de la 12va Generación y 52°, 53° y 54° Singles El día 19 de enero se cumplieron 10 años desde que Sayumi y Reina ingresaron al grupo. Días más tarde, el 23 de enero fue lanzado el 52° single y debut de Oda Sakura "Help me!!", el cual hizo varios récords dentro de Hello! Project como el ser el primer single de H!P que alcanza el #1 en la lista semanal de singles de Oricon desde que "Shouganai Yume Oibito" del grupo lo logró en 2009 además de ser el primer single que tenga una buena semana de ventas desde el 2003. También ese mismo día fue dada a conocer la fecha de la graduación de Reina, sería el día 21 de mayo en el Nippon Budokan. El 3 de febrero, el nombre de la nueva banda de rock de Tanaka Reina fue revelado. El nombre es LoVendoЯ. El 16 de marzo comenzó el tour de primavera llamado "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~" este fue el tour de graduación para la miembro de la 6ª generación Tanaka Reina, y también fue el primer tour con la miembro de la 11ª generación Oda Sakura. En ese día también fueron anunciadas las audiciones de la 12va generación las cuales acabarían el 30 de abril para más tarde anunciarse que no hubieron ganadoras pero las finalistas pasaron a ser la 20va generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei. El 23 de abril fue lanzado el 53° single "Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" el cual era el último para Tanaka Reina y se convirtió nueva vez y consecutiva en el #1 en la lista semanal de singles de Oricon, algo que había pasado hace 12 años con "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" y también era el primer single desde "Aruiteru" que tuvo todos los días de su primera semana en el #1. El 21 de mayo se gradúo Tanaka Reina al final del tour y Fukumura Mizuki junto con Iikubo Haruna fueron nombradas sub-lideres del grupo siendo la primera vez que se nombran más de una sub-líder. En Julio se revelo el nombre del single No.54, "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan" está programado para ser lanzado el 28 de agosto de 2013 en 7 ediciones: 2 ediciones limitadas regulares y 5. El 24 de Julio se mostró el Dance Shot de Ai no Gundan en un vídeo de Hello! Project Station, y el 31 de Julio mostraron el PV de Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, también en Hello! Project Station. El 2 de Agosto el PV de Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke y Ai no Gundan fueron subidos a la cuenta de Morning Musume en Youtube. El 12 de septiembre este single también se posiciono como el #1 en su primera semana de ventas, además de que fue el single más vendido de todo Hello! Project y le quitó el puesto al 16° single "Koko ni Iruzee", lanzado en 2002, de ser el single más vendido desde esa fecha. 2014: Cambio del nombre, Graduación de Michishige Sayumi, Ingreso de la 12° Generación y 55°, 56° y 57° Singles El 6 de diciembre de 2013, el productor de Morning Musume, Tsunku, anunció oficialmente que, a partir del 1 enero de 2014, Morning Musume cambiará el nombre de Morning Musume '14. El 55° single "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?" 'fue su primer single con su nuevo nombre y fue lanzado el 29 de enero de 2014. "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" será la canción oficial de apoyo para el equipo japones en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 2014, mientras que "What is LOVE?" fue el tema de cierre para el programa de NHK World ''J-Melo, de octubre a diciembre de 2013. El 15 de marzo, las audiciones de la 12va generación se vuelve a realizar con el nombre de "Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!". La fecha límite de solicitud es el 11 de mayo de 2014. El 56to single "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0" fue lanzado el 16 de abril de 2014 en 6 ediciones: 2 regular y 4 ediciones limitadas. El 29 de abril, durante el "Morning Musume'14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~", concierto que fue celebrado en Yamaguchi, Michishige Sayumi anunció su graduación. Ella se va a graduar en su gira de conciertos de otoño de 2014. La gira de conciertos de otoño-invierno antes de la graduación de Michishige Sayume fue llamada "Morning Musume 14° Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~ Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen ~", se desarrollará del 20 septiembre al 16 noviembre, 2014, con más fechas que se añadirán. Michishige se graduó el ultimo día de la gira. Morning Musume´14 sacara su single 57° el 15 de octubre "TIKI BUN/Shabadaba Doo~/Mikaeri Bijin", TIKI BUN sera de Morning Musume´14, Shabadaba Doo~ sera de Michishige Sayumi y Mikaeri Bijin de 9°, 10° y 11° generación, este es el single de graduación de Michishige Sayumi y ultimo de la Colorful Era, Mikaeri Bijin es un nuevo genero que jamas se haya cantado. El nuevo genero de Morning Musume´14 para Mikaeri Bijin es "ENKA" y no está compuesta por Tsunku. La canción habla sobre Michishige Sayumi, una canción de despedida que todas, excluyendo a Sayumi, cantan. El 30 de septiembre en el Nippon Budokan se anuncio las ganadoras de la 12° generación, las ganadoras fueron 4: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria y Haga Akane, siendo la segunda Haruna y Miki en el grupo. Sus actividades empezaran en el 2015 debutando así en Morning Musume´15. El 26 de noviembre en la Yokohama Arena fue llevado a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de Michishige Sayumi justo en el ultimo concierto de su gira de otoño con esto dejando a Fukumura Mizuki como la nueva líder del grupo y dejando a Iikubo Haruna y Ikuta Erina como las sub-líderes de Morning Musume'14. '''2015: Debut de la 12va Generación, Graduación de Sayashi Riho y 58°, 59° y 60° Singles El 1 de Enero Morning Musume'14 cambia su nombre a Morning Musume'15. El 9 de febrero se anuncia que Morning Musume prepara una canción para el ending de la película de *Precure All Stars Haru No Carnival* y Oda, Iikubo e Ishida participan con sus voces en la película. El 15 de febrero se anuncia su single 58 titulado "Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara" sera un triple lado A y marcara el debut de la 12° generación, ese mismo día se anuncia que Iikubo Haruna sera el mentor de la 12° generación. Desde el 14 de Marzo hasta el 29 de Mayo se hizo lo que fue su concierto de Primavera "Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~", el cual fue el primero para la 12va generación y para Fukumura como líder del grupo. El 19 de Agosto se lanza el 59° single llamado "Oh My Wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki", en donde se dividen en dos partes para promocionar Oh My Wish!, uno de baile compuesto por Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi y Ishida y el resto del grupo es la parte vocal. Su gira de conciertos de otoño-invierno llamada "Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~" inicio el 19 de Septiembre y concluyo el 8 de Diciembre, en esta se presentaron tanto el single 59° como el nuevo single 60°.El 29 de octubre, Sayashi Riho anuncio su graduación del grupo para estudiar ingle y baile en el extranjero. El 29 de diciembre Morning Musume'15 lanzo su single nº60 "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only" siendo este el ultimo de Sayashi Riho. El 31 de diciembre, Sayashi se graduó al final del concierto "Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~". 2016: Graduación de Suzuki Kanon, Anuncio de la 13va Generación y 61° y 62° Singles Morning Musume'15 cambio su nombre a Morning Musume'16. El 2 de febrero se anunciaron las audiciones para la treceava generación. El 7 de febrero, Suzuki Kanon anuncio su graduación de Morning Musume'16 y Hello! Project al final del concierto "Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~". El 11 de mayo, Morning Musume'16 lanzara su 61° single y ultimo single de Kanon, Utakata Saturday Night!! /The Vision/ Tokyo to lu Katasumi. El 31 de Mayo Suzuki Kanon se graduó tanto de Morning Musume'16 como de Hello! Project en el Nippon Budokan. El 1 de Junio se informo que nadie había pasado las audiciones de la 13 generación Shinseiki Audition pero mas adelante se volverían a llevar a cabo las audiciones sin fecha definida. El 15 de Junio se Informo que las audiciones para la 13va generación Shinseiki Audition fueron re-abiertas con fecha limite al 7 de Agosto. El 31 de Julio fue publicado en la cuenta oficial de Youtube un vídeo de las miembros de Morning Musume°16 anunciando su concierto en Taipei el 16 octubre del 2016 llamado "Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei", el cual ya fue realizado. El 24 de Septiembre comienza su gira de conciertos de otoño-invierno "Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~'" '''en el Harmony Hall Zama de Kanagawa, en ese mismo día anuncian su 62° single "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai'" presentando Sou ja nai con Makino Maria de center en la canción. El 23 de Noviembre durante el concierto en Osaka el grupo anuncio que la treceava generación se seleccionaría de Hello Pro Kensshusei y serian anunciadas durante el concierto final en el Nippon Budokan el 12 de Diciembre. el administrador de la audición mas tarde en un comunicado oficial en la pagina web explicando que la(s) ganadora(s) serian elegidas de Hello Pro Kensshusei por que una vez mas no hubo candidatas en la audición general. El 12 de Diciembre durante el concierto final "Morning Musume°16 Tour Aki MY VISION" en el Nippon Budokan fueron reveladas las ganadoras de la audición "Morning Musume°16 Shinseiki Audition", Kaga Kaede y Yokoyama Reina. 2017: '''Debut de la 13va Generación, 63° Single y Graduación de Kudo Haruka El 1 de Enero el nombre del grupo cambia a Morning Musume'17. Las chicas colaboraron con la marca Marukome lanzando una versión de la canción "Morning Coffee" llamada "Morning Misoshiru" para promocionar la nueva sopa de Miso de la marca, la primera presentación de la canción fue el 12 de Enero. Varios días después, fue lanzado a la venta el álbum de AKB48 "Thumbnail", el cual contiene la canción "Get you!" que es una canción de la unidad "Sashining Musume", formada por Sashihara Rino de HKT48 y las chicas de Morning Musume'17. El 26 de Enero se anunció el nuevo single y debut de la 13va generación que lleva el nombre de "BRAND NEW MORNING/Jealousy Jealousy para el 8 de Marzo. Estos no incluyen a Sato Masaki ya que en el tiempo de producción se recuperaba de una lesión pero en los B-sides del single aparece. El 29 de Abril durante el "Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~'" '''en Kyoto Kudo Haruka anuncio que se graduaría de Morning Musume'17 y de Hello Project en el ultimo día de la gira de otoño 2017 para poder centrase en la actuación. Transferencia de Morito Chisaki como miembro de Morning Musume°17 y Comienzo de sus actividades de grupo El 9 de junio, se anunció que Country Girls tendría actividades regulares solo en temporada de vacaciones ya dos miembros se centrarían en sus estudios y que tres de los miembros, incluyendo Morito, sería transferido a otro grupo del Hello! Project y serian revelados a que grupos serian transferidas el 26 de junio, a través de un episodio especial de Hello!Project Station. El 26 de Junio fue anunciado que Morito Chisaki, miembro de Country Girls será parte del grupo como miembro de la 14va generación y comenzará sus actividades en el "Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~/Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~" y también en el "Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~". Single 64th Debut de Morito Chisaki Y Ultimo single de Kudo Haruka y conmemoración del 20 aniversario del grupo. El 1 de septiembre de 2017 a través del programa de radio show HELLO! DRIVE! se anuncio la liberacion del 64th single. Este es el tercer single del grupo que es a la vez es un debut y single de graduación. El single sera un Triple A-sido el cual llevara los nombres de '''Jama Shinai de Here We Go!/Dokyuu no Go Sign/Wakain dashi! '''el cual sera lanzado el 4 de Octubre del 2017. El single contendra 8 ediciones, 5 Limitadas y 3 Regulares, El single contreda una Edicion de Kudo Haruka que sólo está disponible a partir de la música de Fortune, incluye un bono foto L-tamaño de Kudo. El 11 de Diciembre del 2017 se Gradua de Morning Musume°17 y de Hello Project Kudo Haruka en el Nippon Budokan. '''Cambio de Nombre' El 1 de Enero del 2018 el grupo cambio el nombre a Morning Musume°18. Miembros ' Maria, Ogata, Mizuki, Sakura, Haruna, Ayumi, Reina, Kaede, Masaki, Chisaki, Erina, Miki, Akane ' ' *Mizuki Fukumura (譜久村聖; Rosa Fucsia) (Novena Generación) (2011-presente) Líder *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈;Verde Claro)(Novena Generación) (2011-presente) Sub-Líder *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春奈; Miel) (Decima Generación) (2011-presente) Sub-Líder *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美; Azul) (Decima Generación) (2011-presente) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Verde Esmeralda) (Decima Generación) (2011-presente) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら; Lavanda) (Onceava Generación) (2012-presente)' ' * Ogata Haruna (尾形春水; Azul Mar) '''(Doceava Generación) (2014-presente) * Nonaka Miki (野中美希; '''Purpura) (Doceava Generación) (2014-presente) * Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛; Rosa Claro) (Doceava Generación) (2014-presente) * Haga Akane (羽賀朱音; Naranja Claro) (Doceava Generación) (2014-presente) * Kaga Kaede (加賀楓; Rojo Italiano) (Treceava Generación) (2017-presente) * Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈; Amarillo Oro) (Treceava Generación) (2017-presente) * Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希; Blanco) (Catorceava Generación) (2017-presente) 'Generaciones' Sub Unidades Ex Sub-Unidades: * Tanpopo(1998-2011) * Petitmoni(1999-2011) * Minimoni(2000-2011) * Morning Musume Otome Gumi(2003-2004) * Morning Musume Sakura Gumi(2003-2007) * W (2004-2006)|GAM(2006-2007) * Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai(2007) Unidades One-Shot y Especiales: * POCKY GIRLS(2003) * Venus Mousse(2003) * Aa!(2003-2011) * Kira☆Pika(2007-2009) * Athena & Robikerottsu(2007-2008) * MilkyWay(2008-2009) * High-King(2008-2009) * Guardians 4 * Ex-ceed!(2009-2010) * Afternoon Musume(2010) * Muten Musume(2010) * Reborn Eleven(2011) * ZYX(2009) * Dream Morning Musume(ex-miembros Morning Musume) * Morimusu(2014) * Zenryoku Yasai Muse (2014) Unidades Hello! Project Activas/No Activas: * Peaberry (Sayashi Riho) * DIY♡ (Iikubo Haruna) * Harvest (Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki) * Jurin (Sato Masaki) * Triplet (Kudo Haruka) * ODATOMO (Oda Sakura) * HI-FIN (Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina) * Hello! Project Station Dance Club (Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Makino Maria, Morito Chisaki, Kaga Kaede) Discografía 'Singles' Albums Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Morning Musume'17